


L’odore di terra dopo la pioggia

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Dopo aver scoperto che Andy ha perso i propri poteri di rigenerazione, la paura di perdersi si affaccia nelle vite di Joe e Nicky e, dopo più di novecento anni d’esistenza trascorsa assieme, iniziano a temere la morte. Yusuf si ritrova quindi a godersi il suo presente accanto a Nicky, conscio che non durerà davvero in eterno, in un'Irlanda nel fiore dell’autunno.Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle parole quasi intraducibili, indetta da Soly Dea sul forum di Efp.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 12





	L’odore di terra dopo la pioggia

  


Piove, e in questo mattino d’autunno colorato d’Irlanda, così come la stagione che va spegnendosi, anche tu ti senti un po’ morire. Da mesi non riesci a dormire e ti svegli sempre troppo presto. Talvolta, la notte, ti assale il timore che tutto questo finirà presto. E allora ti ritrovi a fissare il soffitto e a elencare tutti i motivi per cui vale la pena lottare. Come il colore degli occhi di Nicky, in loro nome hai ucciso e lo rifaresti ancora. O il suo caffè la mattina, forte da far schifo, perché all’espresso ancora non ci sei abituato. Il suo odore di dopobarba e quello del bucato che ha sulle dita appena finito di fare la lavatrice. Le sigarette sul comodino. Il profumo della terra dopo la pioggia. L’Irlanda in autunno. I suoi improperi in italiano quando lo fai incazzare e ti manda affanculo in dialetto. Stringerlo a te mentre dorme, contandogli le vertebre una a una. Accarezzargli il petto e sentirlo respirare, controllando che non abbia smesso, e dopo novecento anni ancora tirare un sospiro di sollievo nello scoprire che il suo cuore batte. Vivere per amare Niccolò e i suoi discorsi sul destino, quelli in cui tu non credi poi molto. Imparare l’italiano per lui, nonostante il tuo accento orribile. Vivere della sua risata quando sbagli a coniugare un verbo. Leggergli Le Favole delle Mille e una notte, seduti su una panchina guardando un tramonto marocchino. Guardarlo, estasiato, ogni sera come se fosse la prima volta che ti scopri innamorato di lui, con quello stupore un po’ sciocco negli occhi e l’espressione da beota. Sfiorarlo con le punte delle dita ed eccitarsi per un bacio. Aver perso il conto di tutti quelli che gli hai già dato, o delle volte in cui ci hai fatto l’amore. Lo ami di quella consapevolezza che ti fa tremare ogni volta da quanto è intensa, anche oggi che vi siete resi conto che la mortalità è una prospettiva reale persino per voi. Non lo siete, non ancora. Magari lo diventerete domani oppure dovrete attendere altri cinquemila anni, come Andy. [[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3928090#_ftn1) Nicky direbbe che il destino è una tela composta da fili sottili che non sai mai dove andranno a tendersi. Per te è soltanto una fregatura. Ma non è la morte il problema, è l’idea di vivere senza di lui a dilaniarti. Non immagini cosa potresti diventare se dovesse succedergli qualcosa. Preferisci non pensarci. E vivere ogni attimo al suo fianco, annusando l’aria che sa di terra bagnata dopo la pioggia e ricordando tutto ciò per cui vale la pena lottare. Voi, in questo novembre irlandese, e tu che ti senti felice e basta. L'avete cercata, l'Irlanda. Anche se non sai davvero spiegare il motivo per cui avete scelto questo cottage, sperduto nelle lande desolate. Ma sa di quiete e ti va bene, nonostante il freddo che a fatica sopporti. Ma a Nicky piace e allora è perfetto così.

  
È l'alba quando ti raggiunge sotto al porticato, avvolto da una coperta di lana. Sbadiglia, assonnato. Odora di dentifricio ed è bello da togliere il fiato, le sue labbra ti ispirano poemi epici, i suoi occhi socchiusi ti conquistano mentre il suo posare la testa sopra la tua spalla ti fa battere forte il cuore. Il suo sorriso ti conduce alla morte e ti fa risorgere al tempo stesso.  
«Ben svegliato, amore della mia vita» gli dici, in uno slancio di romanticismo che lui adora e che ti appaga un qualcosa dentro. Lui che ti guarda, sorride e ti bacia. Nicky che in un battito di ciglia ti già ha capito, perché tra voi non servono mai le parole.

«Petrichor» sussurra, annusando l’aria umida intanto che spiove e un timido raggio di sole taglia un cielo altrimenti grigio. Ancora la sua testa è posata sopra la tua spalla e le dita sono intrecciate le une alle altre.  
«Petrichor» annuisci, attirandolo a te di nuovo e perdendoti nel suo bacio delicato. Oh, hai perso il conto di quante volte t’ha fatto questo effetto, ma non t’importa davvero. Mai ti stancherai di lui. Fino a quando le fila del destino non decideranno per voi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


> _L’amore mio mi chiede  
>  “Qual è la differenza tra me e il cielo?”  
>  La differenza è che se tu ridi, amore mio,  
>  io dimentico il cielo._  
>  _Nizar Qabbani_

  
  


**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Spulciando qua e là su Youtube, ho trovato un commento di una persona che sosteneva che Andy ha circa seimila anni, o poco più. Non ho trovato riscontro nella realtà, ma mi piace l’idea (e poi quella ragazza ne era convintissima).
> 
> Note: La parola che ho scelto è Petrichor, proviene dall’inglese e viene usata per descrivere il profumo della terra che impregna l’aria dopo la pioggia.  
> Una piccola botta d’ispirazione, stamattina e io che gioco al cellulare facendo prove per banner che non mi verranno mai bene.  
> Le immagini che ho usato per il banner non mi appartengono.


End file.
